Milky Way (Lightning Fervor)
The Milky Way is a barred spiral galaxy and is the principle setting for Lightning Fervor. Abridged Timeline The Age of Dreams Circa ten million years ago the last Ayeleid Star Empire and Alteran Republic were at the height of their power, Age of Myth This period begins at the end of the ‘Age of Dreams’ with the First War in Heaven, the ascension of the Aedra and Daedra and the fall of the Ayeleid Empire, this conflict causes turmoil through out the Milky Way A faction of both Aedra and Daedra attempt to destroy the Alteran republic, this leads to both their destruction and the Alteran going to Pegasus. This conflict and the destruction wrought begins the ‘Age of Myth’ in full. This is the Second War in Heaven. Another war erupts between the Aedra and Daedra, quintillions of lives are lost in the initial conflict, and billions more will die from the psychic death screams Five million years ago the third war in heaven concludes, with the majority of the Aedra and Daedra dead, the ones that remain construct their empires with in an isolated galactic arm 'Modern Era' Fifty thousand BCE the third era concludes, Akatosh and Dagon die, Kandrakar is formed. The Fourth Era, per Nirn Calendar, lasts from fifty thousand BCE to forty five thousand BCE. The death of Akatosh and Dagon, and the death screams and magical upheaval drives the Goa’uld, and many other races, to massive civil wars In Ten thousand BCE the Goa’uld find Earth Eight thousand BCE the Egyptian Rebellion occurs Eight thousand years ago (six thousand BC) the Alterans return from Pegasus. The Alterans attempt to reform their empire, leading to clashes with the Goa’uld Empire and the other star powers who have come to exist After the defeat, circa 4000 BCE, of the Imperialist Alterans one of the alliance turns against the others Ancient History Originally the Milky Way was home to two Gate Builder Civilizations, now referred to simply as the Ancients. These were the Ayelied and the Alteran. The First War in Heaven culminated in the destruction of the Ayelied and the driving of the Alterans from the Milky Way. The First War in Heaven also left dozens of star systems destroyed as did the next few 'Wars in Heaven'. Ultimately this lead to collosal effort to terraform those systems and seed them with the chance to evolve life again. Age of Dreams The Golden Age of the Ayelied Star Empire and Alteran Republic Age of Myths The destruction of the Ayelied and rise of the Daedra and Aedra's empire The Age of Myths is the period during which the First, Second and Third, War in Heaven occur. These wars and the serious magical consequences they have results in serious destruction across the heavily terraformed Milky Way. Known Major Factions of the Milky Way Ayelied Star Empire (extinct) The Ayelied Star Empire existed up until approximately ten million years ago Alteran Republic (defunct) The second of the Ancient Empire's that existed in the Milky Way, the Alteran Republic was chose to escape the Milky Way following the downfall of the Ayelied and the continuing escalation of tensions with Aedra and Daedra. Second Alteran Republic Though a misnomer the 'second' Alteran Republic was formed after the Alterans returned from Atlantis, but this was destroyed by elements of the fledgeling second Goa'uld Dynasty, another race, and a token force of Aedra and Daedra warships. Daedra The Daedra were the first group of Ayelied to ascend to Godhood and responsible for the assassination of the Ayelied Senate sparking the First War in Heaven. They for the most part desire an expansion and change in the state of the universe, but are for the time being still bound by the laws forbidding acting outside of their own territories. Aedra The Aedra are the Daedra's rivals and sometimes allies they were the second group of Ayelied to ascend. As with their counterparts, the Daedra, within the Milky Way they remain mostly with in the Perseus Major Arm. Alteran Ascended The Ascended 'Ancients', this group also contains the Alterans who achieved Godhood during the War, but this group is consistently outvoted thus prevented from affecting change in the wider galaxy. A strong supermajority maintains a strict policy of non interference in galactic affairs in order to avoid open conflict with the Aedra or Daedra. The Goa'uld Empire The largest by territory empire in the galaxy. The Goa'uld Empire is ruled by a collection of powerful System Lords, and when possible a de jure Emperor known as the supreme system lord. The Empire is currently dominated by a coallition of mostly magically sensitive Goa'uld with the Goa'uld Daedra hybrid Raiden as Supreme System Lord, however Allah's return, and Anubis's offspring along with other problems may make trouble. The Goa'uld Empire when considered as a whole, rather than as they are as individual fiefdoms, controls effectively both the Sagittarius and Centaurus arms of the Galaxy. In fact the only galactic arm, major or minor, that they do not have holdings in is the Perseus arm of the Glaxy. Kandrakar Council A collection of worlds ruled from Kandrakar, a world whose very existence offends both Daedra and Aedra. This power also is considered to be a mortal enemy of the Goa'uld System Lord Yu, who has vowed to see them destroyed, for unknown reasons. While the reason Yu desires Kandrakar destroyed is unknown its location and the planets under its protection is known to be located in the Cygnus Major Arm. Kandrakar considers itself isolationist however the Council is concerned by the growing power of magically adept Goa'uld, who have a tendency to mutate as they are exposed to magic. It is further known that the polity has access to goa'uld technology which it has successfully reverse engineered and improved. This makes them one of the more powerful polities in the Cygnus arm. Category:Lightning Fervor Category:Universe